Venganza Entre Las Sabanas
by SerenityTsukinoChiba
Summary: ¡Y la hará suya en el dormitorio! El arrogante noble italiano Darién Chiba se puso furioso al saber que una joven y bella mujer había heredado la empresa que él consideraba suya. ¡Sin duda esa mujer estaba detrás de la fortuna de la familia! Darién reclamaría lo que le pertenecía de un modo despiadado...


**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Venganza Entre Las Sabanas de Gordon Lucy perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Argumento:**

_**Intentará destruirla en la sala de juntas...**_

_**¡Y la hará suya en el dormitorio! El arrogante noble italiano Darién Chiba se puso furioso al saber que una joven y bella mujer había heredado la empresa que él consideraba suya. ¡Sin duda esa mujer estaba detrás de la fortuna de la familia! Darién reclamaría lo que le pertenecía de un modo despiadado... y le demostraría a esa descarada que no podía luchar contra él. Pero después de conocer a la ingenua y obstinada Serena, Darién cambió de táctica... Ya no intentaría echarla del negocio, sino que ¡se cobraría su venganza entre las sábanas!**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

ERÁ castigada por lo que ha hecho. ¡Voy a asegu rarme de ello aunque me lleve lo que me queda de vida!

Darién Chiba le dirigió una última mirada de odio a la fotografía que tenía en la mano antes de retirar su si lla e ir hacia la ventana con vistas a la laguna veneciana, donde el sol de la mañana era claro e iluminaba el cielo azul profundo, añadiendo resplandor a las diminutas olas que se reían y ondulaban contra los barcos.

Se situaba junto a esa ventana cada mañana, sabo reando la belleza de Venecia, preparándose para afron tar el día que tenía por delante. Había dinero que ga nar, críticas que silenciar y enemigos que vencer de una forma u otra. Pero también estaba ese momento de paz y belleza y la fuerza que le daba.

Belleza. Esa idea le hizo volver a centrar su atención en la fotografía. Mostraba a una mujer, no sencilla mente hermosa, sino físicamente perfecta: alta, esbelta y exquisitamente proporcionada. Cualquier hombre lo diría, ya que ese cuerpo se había creado cuidadosamen te para complacer a los hombres, para ser juzgado por ellos.

Darién, bien preparado para juzgar al género fe menino después de haber tenido a muchas de ellas des nudas en su cama, había estudiado a ésa en concreto con detenimiento antes de dejar que su odio estallara. Ahora estaba mirando de nuevo la imagen, estimando sus muchas maravillas, y asintiendo como si lo que veía fuera exactamente lo que se había esperado.

Pero sus fríos y hermosos rasgos masculinos no se suavizaron. Si acaso, se hicieron más severos mientras sus ojos vagaban por la magnífica silueta que apenas quedaba cubierta por el diminuto biquini negro; esos lozanos pechos, esas piernas infinitas, ese trasero tan bien formado.

Todo calculado, pensó. Cada centímetro había sido cuidadosamente tallado, cada movimiento estudiado de antemano, todo planeado para inflamar el deseo masculino y, con ello, proporcionarle dinero a la dueña de ese cuerpo. Y ahora ella tenía el dinero que había planeado conseguir. O eso creía.

«Pero yo también puedo hacer cálculos», pensó él. «Como estás a punto de descubrir. Y cuando tus armas demuestren ser inútiles contra mí... ¿qué harás?».

Se oyó un pitido desde su escritorio y la voz de su secretaria dijo:

—El _signar _Andrew está aquí.

—Dile que pase.

Andrew era su consejero financiero, además de un viejo amigo. Lo había citado en su despacho en el _Pal__azzo _Chiba para discutir unos asuntos urgentes.

—Tenemos más noticias —dijo Darién, ya sentado y de manera cortante mientras, le indicaba al hombre que tomara asiento.

´-¿Quieres decir además de la muerte de tu primo? —preguntó el hombre con cautela.

—Seiya era el primo de mi padre, no mío —le re cordó Darién—. Siempre fue un poco criticón y dado a cometer estupideces sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Se le conocía como un hombre al que le gustaba pasárselo bien —dijo Andrew—. La gente decía que con ello demostraba que era un auténtico veneciano.

-Eso es un insulto para todos los venecianos. No hay muchos con su insensata indiferencia por todo lo que no fuera su propio placer. Él se gastaba el dinero, se lo bebía todo y se acostaba con mujeres sin impor tarle el resto del mundo.

He de admitir que debería haberse responsabili zado más de la fábrica de cristal.

—Pero en lugar de eso, lo puso todo en manos de su administrador y se esfumó para divertirse.

—Probablemente lo más inteligente que pudo haber hecho. Nicolás es un representante brillante y dudo que Seiya hubiera podido dirigir ese lugar igual de bien. Recordemos lo mejor de él. Era popular y se le echará de menos. ¿Traerán su cuerpo a casa para que se le entiende? —preguntó Andrew.

No, tengo entendido que el funeral ya se ha cele brado en Miami, donde vivió estos dos últimos años —dijo Darién-. Es su viuda la que vendrá a Venecia.

— ¿Su viuda? —Preguntó Andrew—. ¿Pero estaba...?

—Al parecer lo estaba. Hace poco compró la compa ñía de una mujerzuela frívola que no se diferenciaba de muchas otras que habían pasado por su vida. No me queda la menor duda de que le pagó bien, pero ella quería más. Quería casarse para, en su debido tiempo, poder heredar su fortuna.

-Juzgas a la gente con demasiada rapidez, Darién. Siempre lo has hecho.

—Y tengo razón.

—No sabes nada de esa mujer.

-Sé esto —y con un brusco movimiento, Darién tiró la fotografía de la mesa.

Andrew silbó mientras la recogía del suelo.

— ¿Es ella? ¿Estás seguro? Es imposible verle la cara.

No, es por esa enorme Pamela, pero ¿qué importa la cara? Fíjate en el cuerpo.

-Un cuerpo para encender a un hombre de deseo —asintió Andrew—. ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

—Un amigo común se encontró con ellos hace un par de años. Creo que los dos se acababan de conocer y mi amigo les sacó una foto y me la envió con una nota que decía que esa chica era «el último caprichito» de Seiya.

-Lo único que se ve es que debían de estar en la playa —dijo Andrew.

—El sitio perfecto para ella —añadió Darién seca mente—. ¿Dónde, si no, podría lucir sus caros encan tos? Después se lo llevó a Miami y lo convenció para que se casara con ella.

— ¿Cuándo se celebró la boda?

—No lo sé. Hasta aquí no llegó ninguna noticia, algo de lo que, probablemente, se encargó ella. Debía de sa ber que, si la familia de Seiya se enteraba de lo de la boda, la habría impedido.

—Me pregunto cómo —señaló Andrew—. Seiya ya había cumplido los sesenta, no era un adolescente que obedeciera vuestras órdenes.

—Yo la habría impedido, te lo prometo. Hay formas.

-¿Formas legales? ¿Formas civilizadas? —preguntó Andrew, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Formas efectivas —respondió Darién con una se vera sonrisa—. Créeme.

—Eso seguro. Nunca dudaría que puedes hacer cosas sin escrúpulos.

— ¡Qué bien me conoces! Sin embargo, la boda se celebró. Debió de ser en el último minuto, cuando ella vio que Seiya se acercaba al final y actuó con rapi dez para asegurarse una herencia.

— ¿Estás seguro de que se ha celebrado el matrimo nio?

-Sí, lo sé por los abogados de ella. La _signora _Serena Chiba, como ella se hace llamar ahora, está a punto de llegar para reclamar lo que considera suyo.

Ese frío y sardónico tono de su voz impactó a Andrew, a pesar de estar acostumbrado.

—Es obvio que te molesta —dijo—. La fábrica nunca se le habría tenido que dejar a Seiya en primer lugar. Siempre se dio por sentado que sería para tu padre...

-Pero mi padre estaba ocupado enfrentándose a muchas deudas en ese momento y mi tía abuela pensó que estaba haciendo lo más sensato al dejársela a Seiya. Y me pareció bien. Él era parte de la familia, pero esta mujer no es de la familia y no permitiré ver cómo la propiedad de los Chiba cae en sus codiciosas manos.

—Te será muy difícil oponerte al testamento si ella es su esposa legal, por muy reciente que sea el matrimonio.

Una aterradora sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de Darién.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Como has dicho, sé cómo actuar sin escrúpulos.

-Haces que parezca una virtud.

—Puede ser.

—De todos modos, ten cuidado, Darién. Sé que has tenido que ser despiadado desde que eras muy joven para salvar a tu familia del desastre, pero a veces me pregunto si estás yendo demasiado lejos para tu propio bien.

— ¿Para mi propio bien? ¿Cómo puede hacerme daño ser firme?

Convirtiéndote en un tirano, en un hombre temido pero nunca amado, y como consecuencia, en un hom bre que acabará sus días salo. No te diría esto si no fuera tu amigo.

La expresión de Darién se suavizó.

—Lo sé —dijo—. El mejor amigo que puede tener un hombre. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy bien protegido, soy intocable.

—Lo sé. Eso es lo que más me preocupa.

Todo estaba hecho. El funeral había terminado, los trámites estaban en orden y lo único que quedaba era marcharse del hotel y dirigirse al aeropuerto de Miami.

Antes de empezar el viaje, Serena fue al cementerio para llevar las últimas flores a la tumba de su marido.

—Supongo que esto es un adiós —dijo después de colocarla cuidadosamente—. Vendré a verte otra vez, pero no sé cuándo exactamente. Depende de lo que en cuentre cuando llegue a Venecia.

Al oír un paso tras ella, se giró lo suficiente para ver a un grupo de gente pasando a su lado, lentamente, para poder verla mejor. Esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Vuelve a pasar —le susurró a Seiya—. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos reíamos cuando se me quedaban mirando?

Su belleza siempre había atraído miradas, primero en sus años como modelo y, después de que se retirara, había seguido llamando la atención. Su larga melena era de un cautivador color rubio y su figura se había mantenido perfecta, con su metro setenta y siete y su esbelto pero curvilíneo cuerpo.

Su rostro era extraordinario, con unos ojos grandes y unos labios carnosos que llamaban la atención. Esos labios generosos eran su principal belleza ya que ha cían que su sonrisa fuera imposible de ignorar y, cuando los apretaba suavemente, parecían estar prepa rados para besar.

Eso, al menos, era lo que uno de sus admiradores había dicho y Serena, al oírlo, le había dado las gracias y después se había girado para ocultar la risa. Nunca le daba importancia a sus propios logros y eso formaba parte de su encanto. Los fotógrafos que buscaban «vo luptuosidad» siempre la habían requerido a ella y pronto se la conoció en el negocio de la moda como «Serena de Troya», algo que la hacía reír todavía más.

Seiya había disfrutado mucho con todo ello.

—Nos miran y dicen: « ¡Qué hombre tan afortunado por haberse ganado el corazón de esa bella mujer!» —había comentado él entusiasmado—. Piensan en los ma ravillosos momentos que debemos- de pasar en la cama y me envidian.

Y después, había suspirado, ya que esos maravillosos momentos en la cama no habían sido más que una ilu sión. Su corazón había estado demasiado débil como para arriesgarse a cometer esfuerzos físicos y en sus dos años juntos nunca habían hecho el amor. Sin embargo, le había provocado un placer inocente ver a todo el mundo especular sobre ellos.

—Voy- a echarte mucho de menos —le dijo ella ahora, frente a su tumba—. Has sido maravilloso conmigo. Siempre generoso, dando mucho y tomando poco. Con la mayoría de los hombres sucede justo al contrario. Por primera vez en mi vida, me he sentido amada y protegida y ahora de repente vuelvo a estar sola.

Las -lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro mientras acariciaba la lápida de mármol.

— ¿Por qué has tenido que morir? Siempre supimos que iba a suceder, pero creíamos que, si teníamos cui dado, podríamos alargar tu vida. Y lo hicimos. Tuviste todos esos meses con los que no contabas y las cosas parecían ir yendo bien, pero entonces, de pronto...

Aún podía verlo, estaba riendo y de pronto se de tuvo, su rostro se contrajo y la risa se convirtió en so nidos de asfixia mientras sufría su último ataque al co razón. Así acabó todo.

—Adiós —susurró—. Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón.

Habían estado tan unidos en espíritu que sentía que aún estaba con ella mientras el taxi la llevaba al aero puerto y montaba en el avión. Durante las largas y oscu ras horas en las que cruzó el océano, él volvía a estar allí, recordándole cómo había surgido su extraño matrimo nio.

Ella había dejado de desfilar en el punto más alto de su carrera, cansada de esa vida y con la intención de con vertirse en una mujer de negocios. Había amasado una gran fortuna y sólo necesitaba una forma de invertirla.

Se había considerado una mujer entendida en los negocios, pero pronto descubrió su error cuando un es tafador la convenció para que invirtiera en una porque ría de empresa. Antes de que llegara a firmar cheques, Seiya, fue a su rescate, advirtiéndola de que a un amigo suyo lo habían engañado del mismo modo. Así se conocieron, cuando él la salvó del desastre.

Se habían hecho muy amigos. Él pasaba de los se senta y ya le habían comunicado que no viviría dema siado. Cuando le había pedido que se quedara con él hasta el final, ella accedió sin dudarlo. Su boda había sido todo lo discreta que pudieron y Serena lo había cui dado con amor hasta el día en que murió en sus brazos.

Seiya había hablado abiertamente de cuando ese momento llegara y de lo que había previsto para ella, algo excesivo en opinión de Serena.

Cuando me vaya, Cristales Larezzo será tuyo —le dijo—. E irás a Venecia a reclamarla.

-¿Pero qué voy a hacer yo con una fábrica de cristal?-Había protestado ella.

-Venderla. Mi pariente Darién te hará una buena oferta.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque sé cuanto la desea. No le hizo gracia que me la dejaran a mí en lugar de a él.

—Pero ¿no me dijiste que él ya tenía una?

—Sí, Cristales Perroni es suya y son las dos mejores. Cuando tenga Larezzo, dominará la industria al com pleto. Nadie podrá superarlo, y eso es lo que él quiere. Puedes pedirle un precio alto. Hay que pagar un prés tamo bancario, pero te quedará suficiente dinero después de eso. No lo rechaces, _cara. _Déjame tener el placer de saber que te he cuidado, como tú me has cuidado a mí.

-Pero yo no necesito dinero —le recordó—. Ya tengo bastante gracias a que me salvaste de aquel fraude. Ya cuidaste muy bien de mí entonces.

—Pues entonces deja que vuelva a hacerlo, para darte las gracias por cuánto te preocupas por mí.

«Pero los dos nos preocupábamos y cuidábamos del otro», pensaba ella ahora. «El me demostró que no to dos los hombres son codiciosos y avariciosos. Ahora se ha ido y me encuentro perdida».

Fue un largo viaje, primero atravesando el Atlántico hasta París y después una escala de tres horas para to mar el vuelo a Venecia. Cuando llegó a su destino, es taba dormida. Al salir del aeropuerto la esperaba un guarda enviado por el hotel y fue un alivio dejar que él se ocupara de todo.

Apenas fue consciente del viaje en lancha motora por la laguna y el Gran Canal hasta el Hotel Illyria, donde la ayudaron a descender de la embarcación. Una vez en su dormitorio, le dio unos bocaditos a la comida que le tenían preparada antes de meterse en la cama y sumirse en un profundo sueño marcado por el desfase horario.

A medida que pasaban las horas su sueño se hacía más ligero y encontró que Seiya estaba allí otra vez, alegré y jocoso, a pesar de su inminente muerte, porque ese era su modo de ignorar el futuro mientras pudiera disfrutar del presente.

Ya que se sentía mejor en los climas cálidos, se ha bía ido a vivir a Miami, donde pasaban juntos los días, entregados el uno al otro. Para complacerlo, ella había aprendido a hablar italiano además del dialecto vene ciano después de que él le hubiera apostado que no po dría aprenderlo.

La había engañado Ella había pensado que sería fá cil, al pensar que un dialecto era poco más que un cambio en la pronunciación. Algo tarde descubrió que el veneciano era una lengua totalmente distinta.

Seiya se había reído con esa situación hasta tener que usar el inhalador para calmar su tos.

— ¡Te he engañado! —exclamó con voz entrecortada—. Apuesto a que no puedes hacerlo.

Y después de eso, a Serena no le que quedó otro re medio que intentarlo y sorprenderse a sí misma y a Seiya cuando aprendió bien las dos lenguas.

Seiya le había enseñado fotografías de su familia, sobre todo de Darién, su sobrino segundo, recalcando lo de «segundo» porque lo apreciaba, aunque mantenía las distancias y tendía a evitarlo. No lo había invitado a la boda y ni siquiera se lo había comunicado.

—Es un hombre muy duro —dijo—. Siempre fui la oveja negra de la familia y no le gustaba.

—Pero le sacas más de veinte años —señaló ella—. ¿No debería ser al revés?

— ¡Ojalá! —Exclamó Seiya—. Pero yo preferí dejar que mi administrador dirigiera la fábrica para poder disfrutar la vida.

— ¿Y Darién no disfruta de su vida?

—Bueno... eso depende de lo que entiendas por dis frute. Ha podido tener a todas las mujeres que quisiera, pero lo primero siempre ha sido dirigir su negocio. Es un poco puritano, algo raro para un veneciano. Sole mos pensar más en disfrutar del presente que en lo que pueda suceder mañana, pero Darién no. Debe de te ner algo que ver con su padre, mi primo Sammy, un hombre que de verdad sabía cómo pasárselo bien. Tal vez él se pasó y estuvo con demasiadas mujeres. Sin duda, su pobre esposa lo pensaba. Darién también se da sus placeres, pero es más discreto, y a ninguna mujer se le permite entrometerse en su vida. Todo el mundo le tiene miedo, incluso yo. Venecia no era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, por eso me mar ché, recorrí el mundo, fui a Inglaterra, te conocí y he sido feliz desde entonces.

La fotografía de Darién mostraba que era guapo, con un rostro demasiado severo y un aire misterioso que, según le había dicho Seiya, atraía a las mujeres.

—Todas piensan que ellas serán las que lo ablanden, pero ninguna lo ha hecho hasta el momento. Sigo que riendo llevarte a Venecia para que lo conozcas, pero no me atrevo. Eres tan bella que intentaría conquistarte en cuanto te viera.

—Pues entonces estaría perdiendo el tiempo —le ha bía dicho Serena riendo—. Hagamos ese viaje. Me gus taría conocer Venecia.

Ahora por fin estaba viéndola, aunque no del modo que había esperado.

—Deberíamos haber venido juntos —le dijo a Seiya, y con esas palabras se despertó.

Al principio no sabía dónde estaba. Después vio el alto techo pintado, elaboradamente decorado con que rubines y el exótico mobiliario que bien podría haber salido del siglo xvm. Al salir de la cama, se puso una bata, abrió la ventana y al instante se vio bañada por una deslumbrante luz.

Fue como entrar en un nuevo universo, brillante, mágico, que la dejó embelesada. El agua que fluía de lante del edificio estaba repleta de barcas. Los embarcaderos estaban abarrotados de gente y allí donde mi rara había actividad.

Una ducha la devolvió por completo a la vida y ya estuvo lista para salir y explorarlo todo. Eligió una ropa elegante, pero funcional, teniendo especial cui dado a la hora de seleccionar los zapatos.

—Las piedras de Venecia son las más duras del mundo —le había dicho Seiya—. Si vas a caminar, y eso tienes que hacerlo porque no hay coches, no lleves tacones.

Para calmar al fastidioso fantasma de Seiya, se decantó por un par de zapatos planos que quedaban bien con los pantalones de cadera baja rojo vino y la blusa blanca. Peinó su maravilloso cabello hacia atrás haciendo que le cayera por la espalda. Después se le vantó y se puso ante el espejo para dirigirse una mi rada crítica.

Arreglada, ligeramente solemne, nada que acapa rara la atención de los demás. Bien.

Desayunar en su habitación sería demasiado abu rrido, de modo que bajó al restaurante para darse un banquete.

Ese era uno de los placeres de su vida, podía comer lo que quisiera sin engordar. Después de disfrutar al máximo, fue hacia el mostrador de información y pi dió unos panfletos con información sobre la ciudad. Los asuntos serios podían esperar mientras se divertía un poco. El joven que había tras el mostrador le pre guntó muy educadamente si había ido a Venecia por alguna razón en especial.

—Me interesa el cristal y creo que aquí hay varias fá bricas.

—Están en la isla de Murano. El cristal de Murano es el más fino del mundo.

—Eso he oído. Creo que la fábrica mejor conside rada es la Larezzo.

Unos dicen que es ésa y otros dicen que Perroni es la mejor. Son prácticamente iguales. Si le interesa ver cómo se trabaja el cristal, hoy hay una excursión hacia Larezzo.

Gracias, me gustaría ir.

Una hora después una gran lancha motora se detuvo junto al embarcadero del hotel y Helena subió a bordo acompañada por otras cinco personas. Allí ya había diez turistas más y el conductor anunció que ésa había sido la última parada y que ahora se dirigirían hacia Murano.

—En un tiempo las fábricas estuvieron en Venecia —le había dicho Seiya—, pero los mandatarios de la ciudad temían que pudiera haber un incendio en una de esas fundiciones que consumiera la ciudad entera. Por eso, en el siglo xm llevaron las fábricas de cristal a Murano.

Y allí habían estado desde entonces, dominando el arte con sus inventivas técnicas y la incomparable be lleza de sus creaciones.

Ahora Serena iba en la lancha, llena de curiosidad por lo que descubriría y deleitándose con la sensa ción de notar el viento contra su piel. Sí, tenía mucho sentido inspeccionar la propiedad de incógnito antes de enfrentarse a Darién, pero Serena sabía que en el fondo simplemente estaba disfrutando de ese mo mento.

Llegaron al cabo de quince minutos.

Jamás había estado en un sitio parecido. La exposi ción de los objetos de cristal acabados ya era lo sufi cientemente encantadora, pero detrás de todo eso es taba el secreto de cómo se creaban esas maravillas. Los hornos, los diseñadores, los jarrones soplados a mano... todo la dejó embelesada.

Se situó a un lado de la multitud y se alejó de ellos disimuladamente; ahora estaba sola y podía pararse a como en otro universo, uno donde el arte más deslum brante se practicaba con una habilidad casi natural.

Finalmente pensó que debía reunirse con el grupo. Estaba abajo, en las escaleras, y para llegar hasta ellos tenía que pasar por delante de una puerta.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo ver a un hom bre hablando por teléfono con un tono agresivo y enfa dado. Pasó por delante sin que la vieran y habría co menzado a bajar las escaleras si no se hubiera detenido en seco al oír su propio nombre.

—_Signora _Serena Chiba, supongo que es así como debemos llamarla, por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo.

Lentamente retrocedió hasta que pudo volver a ver al hombre. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero de pronto se volvió y le hizo dar un brusco salto hacia atrás.

Darién Chiba... Podía equivocarse, ya que sólo lo había visto en una vieja fotografía.

Pero en lo que no se equivocaba era en lo que es taba oyendo.

No sé por qué aún no ha llegado. He venido a La rezzo para preguntar si alguno de los empleados sabe algo de ella, pero todos juran que no ha estado por aquí.

Ahora se alegraba de haber aprendido el dialecto veneciano ya que sin él no habría entendido ni una pa labra.

No me preguntes qué le ha pasado a esa estúpida, aunque tampoco importaría si no fuera porque no me gusta que me hagan esperar. Cuando llegue, estaré listo. Sé qué esperar, una señorita astuta y aprovechada que se casó con Seiya para echarle mano a su di nero. A él pudo engañarlo, pero a mí no me engañará. Si cree que va a hacerse con el control aquí, está equi vocada. Y si cree que no sé qué clase de persona es, está más equivocada todavía.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Serena entendió que al otro lado de la línea alguien intentaba hablar también... aunque no logró hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

—No es problema. No sabrá lo que vale Larezzo y aceptará cualquier cosa que le ofrezca. Si no, si está tan loca como para quedarse con la fábrica, entonces la presionaré y acabaré comprándosela por una miseria. Sí, eso es jugar sucio, ¿y qué? Es el modo de obtener resultados y éste es el resultado que estoy empeñado a conseguir. Luego te llamo.

Serena se alejó rápidamente y bajó las escaleras co rriendo para reunirse con su grupo. Ahora se sentía fu riosa.

Había estado dispuesta a hacer un trato razonable, pero ese hombre no era razonable. Ni siquiera era un hombre civilizado y su comportamiento resultaba in soportable.

«Si cree que no sé qué clase de persona es...». Esas palabras ardían en su mente.

«Yo te diré la clase de persona que soy», pensó. «Soy la clase de persona que no tolera un comporta miento como el tuyo, la clase de persona que te pon dría un ojo morado y disfrutaría haciéndolo. Yo soy de esa clase. Bien, si así es como quieres hacerlo, disfru taré de una buena pelea».

**Continuara….**


End file.
